A Second Chance
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: All Gabby Dawson needs is a second chance, if she gets that, she promises herself that she will make the most of it. Gabby/Casey oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's Melly again! After getting such a positive response on my first Gabby/Casey oneshot, I decided to do a second one! I'm so excited to see what happens this Tuesday! They have to keep Casey alive! They just have to! *explodes with worry* Gabby will save her boy, though. I'm sure of it. Don't forget to review, guys! Thanks! – Melly.**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

* * *

Gabby Dawson paced inside of the hospital waiting room where she had been waiting for the last six and a half hours. She had refused to go home, even though she was told to go home and get some rest countless times. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Matthew Casey was always so careful, and now his life was hanging in danger because he had gone back to save an infant. But that's the type of humble person Casey was, and it was one of the many reasons Gabby had fallen in love with him so many years ago.

"He's going to be okay," Shay promised, bringing her broken best friend into a hug. She hated to see Gabby so down, but the blonde new just how much Casey meant to her best friend, and she was beyond happy for the two when she had found out that the two were now dating.

Gabby looked up at her best friend, fresh tears were stinging behind her eyes. "But Shay," she restored. "You don't understand, Matt and I didn't leave things off on a good note, and now I may never get the chance to say I'm sorry." She sniffled as the fresh tears that stung her eyes moments ago were now rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh," Shay said quietly, comforting her friend. "Don't you dare think like that. Casey is strong, and he'll get out of this. I promise."

Dawson forced herself to nod, despite of how unsure she actually felt. But she didn't want to bug Shay with her problems anymore. "I think I'm just going to take a quick walk around the hospital," she said after a few moments of silence. "I'll be back soon."

Shay nodded as she released the hug that she still held Gabby in. She knew that Gabby needed some time to be on her own for a while, and she only hoped that it would help calm her nerves. "Okay. I'll still be here when you get back. I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

Gabby nodded, "thank you," she said quietly as she shoved her hands into the hoodie that belonged to Matt as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

As Gabby made her way down the twisted hallways of the hospital, she couldn't help but think of how perfect Matt was to her. How his smile would light up a room, or how he could make her smile because of how much of a goof he was. She smiled. He was a wonderful boyfriend, and she couldn't be more thankful for the night she had got dressed intending to leave her place and go to Matt's to have dinner with him, but was surprised to find Matt on the other side of her door.

They had shared their first kiss that night, and after that, there was no turning back.

_[Flashback]_

_Gabby opened her eyes to find herself in bed with Matt Casey; she blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Though she had dreamt of this moment for as long as she could remember, she didn't think it would actually ever come true._

_Then she recalled last night, as the memories came rushing back to her; and a warm feeling filled her. Not only had she and Matt finally shared her first kiss, but they had made love together, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world._

_She turned to her left to see Matt sleeping peacefully beside her, and she smiled. She was so glad to see him happy again, and finally return to his full self. The passing of Hallie had affected him deeply as to be expected, but Gabby was so afraid that he would never return to his old self. _

_She softly brushed her lips across his forehead, and gently ran her fingers through his blond hair. She couldn't believe they were finally together. This was the best day of her life, and she knew that there would be only more amazing days to come, because they would be spent with Matt._

_Matt began to stir as he opened his eyes. He smiled. "Morning," he said sleepily as he lifted his head to meet her lips, and kiss her softly. _

"_Good morning," Gabby happily replied, as she eagerly returned the kiss. _

"_Did you sleep okay?" He asked, sitting up and bringing her into his arms._

"_Perfectly," she said, sighing contently. "I haven't slept that good in a long time."_

_Matt chuckled lightly, brushing his lips across her forehead. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "I can make breakfast."_

_Gabby giggled. "Matt, we both know you can't cook," she teased. "But I can make breakfast."_

"_Man," Casey pouted. "You burn one batch of pancakes, and it's never forgotten!"_

_Gabby giggled again. "Of course not!"_

_[End of flashback]_

Gabby was shaken from her thoughts by her phone ringing. "Hello?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair, which was currently down. But that's because that's the way Matt liked it best.

"He's awake," she heard Shay say on the other end of the line.

That's all Gabby needed to hear, and she hung up the phone as she began to run. She ran through the twisted hallways, her feet pounding into the floor as she ran fast as she could, and her heart was beating out of her chest. She was so afraid; she couldn't wait until she reached the love of her life.

"Which room is he in?" She asked Shay, once she had reached her. "Is he okay?" She asked; panic was clear as day in her voice as fresh tears stung her eyes. She just wanted him to be okay again. The two of them had finally gotten together, and now there was a chance he would never be okay again.

"He's okay," Shay said, calmly as she placed a hand on her shoulder as a way to help Gabby relax too as she tried to reassure her. "He's weak, and he's tired. But he's okay," she said again, trying to stress the fact that he was okay. "No permanent damage," she added. "The first thing he asked for when he woke up was to see you."

Gabby's eyes light up as he heart filled with warmth, as fresh tears were now rolling down her cheeks. Matt had wanted to see her. He had asked for her.

"What room is he in?" She asked, rocking on her heels.

"He's in room 434," Shay said.

As soon as Shay had gotten out the room number, Gabby was gone. Shay chuckled lightly. Love was crazy indeed.

Gabby ran as fast as her body would allow her to run, and she stopped as she appeared in the doorway of Casey's hospital room.

Casey smiled warmly at her, though it was a weak smile. "There's my girl," he said. His voice was raspy from the breathing tube that was placed down his throat during his surgery.

"Matt," Gabby managed to choke out, tears were soaking her face. "I was so worried about you," she sniffled, as she was now standing at his bedside, and gently took his hand into hers as she softly kissed his knuckles. "I never left the hospital," she added. "I was way too worried about you."

Matt chuckled slightly. "Of course you didn't leave, you're too stubborn," he said, smiling up at her.

"I know," she smiled back. "But I've never been so afraid in my life," she said, her voice cracking as tears began to roll down her cheeks again. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"Shhhh," Matt said, as he weakly brought a hand to her cheek, and stroked it. "I'm okay, baby. I meant it when I told you that it was our time now. I'm not going anywhere."

Gabby nodded, not bothering to wipe her tears away as she bent her head down, softly kissing Casey on the lips. "I love you," she whispered against them.

"I love you too," Casey whispered back.

Gabby Dawson had gotten the second chance she needed, and she would make the most of it.

* * *

**A/N: Was this oneshot as good as my first? Review and let me know how this was, and if you would like me to write more Gabby/Casey oneshots. :) – Melly.**


End file.
